A Broken Forever
by greenlilies
Summary: Y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, algo hace click. Le aprietas más la mano y no dejas que se vaya.


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. Todo es de BBC, etc.

**Summary:** Y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, algo hace click. Le aprietas más la mano y no dejas que se vaya.

**Nota:** ¿Ten y Rose no son la cosa más bonita? *_* Well, estoy en una etapa de Eleven/Rose, probablemente vendrán más fics de este tipo. Blimey.

* * *

><p><strong>A Broken Forever<strong>

El Doctor te llevó a un planeta con un nombre que no tuviste el esfuerzo de aprenderte, ya con nombres de planetas difíciles tenías a Raxacoricofallapatorious y eso era suficiente para toda una vida, incluso si el Doctor te mirara reprobatoriamente cuando dijeras eso en frente de él y te dijera «¿Qué pasaría si alguien se olvidara el nombre de tu planeta, Rose? ¿No te molestaría al menos un poco?»

Todavía te sorprendías al saber el nombre de otro planeta que no eran los del Sistema Solar (_tu _Sistema Solar, te recordaste) y más aun, te sorprendías de viajar con un _alienígena_ en su _nave espacial_. ¡Por Dios santo! Si te hubiesen dicho hace dos años que ibas a estar viajando por el tiempo y en el espacio les tacharías de locos.

Cada mañana (o despertar, ya no distinguías si era día o noche dentro de la TARDIS) te convencías de no estar soñando, casi siempre lo lograbas, pero había mañanas en las que hasta que no veías al Doctor no sabías si todo era un sueño. Porque el Doctor siempre iba a ser real y constante en tu vida. Nada podía quitarte eso, ni siquiera unos tontos Daleks sin sentimientos.

El Doctor te dejó fuera del supermercado («todos tienen que comer, ¿no crees?»). En realidad no te había dejado-dejado, sino que cuando terminaron sus compras, el Doctor se había regresado porque no habían comprado bananas «¡Las bananas son buenas (no me mires así, Rose)!» y ahora estaba teniendo una especie de discusión con el cajero, señala las bananas y el tipo negaba. Parecían dos monos, pensaste.

— Qué personaje, ¿no?

Miraste al hombre a tu lado. No había nada especial en él, excepto la peculiar ropa que usaba, pero le gustó la corbata. Extrañamente, no sentías miedo de él, solo una especie de familiaridad que no conseguías saber de dónde.

— ¿Quién, el Doctor? Yap, bastante extraño, pero eso es lo que más me gusta de él. —sonreíste con ternura.

El extraño te miró con sorpresa y dijo —: ¿De verdad? Digo…, ah, qué bien. ¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

— ¿Está tratando de coquetear, señor…?

Te sentiste extraña al hablarle de "usted" a –presumiblemente- un chico que no podía ser mucho mayor que tú. Sacaste la lengua entre los dientes

— Eh…, Smith —una mirada de melancolía cubrió por un segundo sus ojos—. Y no, digo…, No es que usted no sea hermosa, señorita Tyler —dijo atropelladamente, ajustándose la corbata.

Muy tarde se dio cuenta de su error.

— ¿Tyler? Yo nunca le dije mi nombre, mucho menos mi apellido, señor Smith. ¿Quién es usted? O mejor, ¿de dónde viene? —él abrió los ojos asustado, te acercaste un poco más a él, perdiendo de vista a _tu _Doctor.

— Eh…, esto —murmuró un «Esto no está funcionando como pensé» y se ajustó un poco más la corbata, alejándose un poco—. Lo siento, Rose, me tengo que ir ya.

Le agarras la mano, antes de que se vaya. Su mano calza perfectamente con la tuya, como si estuvieran hechas solo para eso: juntarse y nunca separarse. Es un extraño sentimiento, comprendiste, porque eso solo pasaba con _tu _Doctor, no con ese hombre tan raro que usa ropa de abuelo.

Y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, algo hace click.

Le aprietas más la mano y no dejas que se vaya.

— Doctor… —escuchas tu propia voz como si fuera de otra. Él te mira esperanzado, pero también con un toque de oscuridad— ¿qué te ha pasado? Ya no eres el mismo.

El Doctor se acerca y te toca la mejilla, solo un toque, como si temiese romperte.

—Mi dulce Rose —él saborea tu nombre, lo notas—. Me dijeron que no me reconocerías, pero no les creí. Tú eres mi Rose, les dije, ella me reconocerá. Estaba un poco nervioso, como habrás notado —y sonrió. Esa sonrisa que nunca cambiaría aunque estuviera en un cuerpo diferente.

Todavía tenías su mano con la tuya.

— ¿Qué pasó contigo? —repetiste mientras buscabas algún signo de _tu _Doctor en él. Nada. — ¿Estuve allí para cuidarte?

Él te dirige una mirada triste. No. Esa era la respuesta. No había estado con él es su regeneración. Leyó la pregunta en sus ojos.

— De verdad me tengo que ir, Rose —dijo, pero no soltó tu mano—. Me están esperando para hacer… cosas.

— ¿Al menos estoy contigo, esperándote en la TARDIS? —dijiste con urgencia.

La soltó. Esos momentos en los que nada existía se rompió.

El doctor se dio la vuelta, pero no sin antes darte un beso en la frente, una bendición. Quisiste agarrarlo de nuevo, pero tus pies no parecían decidirse.

— ¡Doctor! ¡No te vayas! —pequeñas y amargas lagrimas corrían libres por tu cara. — ¡Doctor, Doctor! Doctor…

Cuando no volteó más, caíste y rodeaste tus rodillas con los brazos. Escuchaste pasos dirigiéndose a la TARDIS.

— ¿Rose? ¿Rose, dónde estás? ¡Rose! —_tu _Doctor le da la vuelta a la máquina y te encuentra allí, rota como una muñeca de trapo dejada a la deriva. — ¿Quién te dejó así, Rose? ¿Qué te hirió?

Él te rodea con sus brazos, su cabello te hace cosquillas en la cara.

— ¡Oh, Doctor! Promete que nunca me dejaras, ¡promételo!

El lloriqueo se ha detenido, pero lagrimas todavía se deslizan por tu cara.

Él te miró confuso —Te lo prometo. Pero… ¿qué pasó? Cuéntamelo, Rose —su tono se suavizó, pero todavía había demanda.

No le dijiste nada, solo lo abrazaste más fuerte. El Doctor supo que nunca iba a saber por qué llorabas esa tarde. Él tendría que enterarse por sí solo.

Mientras entraban a la TARDIS (con el Doctor mirándote con preocupación), tu corazón se partió. Muy en el fondo (y solo una partecita) siempre habías sabido que el «para siempre» que le respondías al Doctor cuando te preguntaba cuánto te ibas a quedar con él, no era verdad. Y eso era triste.

A veces solo deseabas tener dos corazones.

* * *

><p>(Por cierto, fallé completamente en lo de ElevenRose)


End file.
